Innocence
by EmilieMalefoy
Summary: Tout a changé, Harry Potter est mort, Voldemort règne sur la terre entière. Tout les sang-de-bourbes ont été exécutés et il ne reste plus beaucoup de résistants... Quand Drago Malefoy propose à Emilie de l'héberger contre de l'aide aux résistants, le destin des autres sont entre leurs mains... Une DM/ES pas comme les autres...


Bonjour !

Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction qui sera une DM/ES = Drago Malefoy/Emilie Spender. Donc dans ce premier chapitre je vais présenter un peu les choses, le déroulement, de quoi ça parle, ce qui c'est passé ect... Après je vais présenter un peu mon personnage, je ne la présente pas en intégralité dans ce premier chapitre pour le besoin de la fiction. Rassurez-vous, je détaillerais un peu plus sur elle dans le second chapitre. Ensuite je préfère garder le Drago telle qu'il est réellement, je ne compte pas changer son caractère et sa façon d'être avec les autres puisque ce personnage de m'appartient pas, donc pas touche, il est a J.K Rowling ! Pour finir je compte faire trois tomes sur cette fiction : la première s'appelle : _Innocence_

la deuxième s'appellera :_ Inconscience_

la troisième s'appellera :_ Indépendance _

Ça peut toujours changer mais pour l'instant je maintiens mon idée.

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit texte et bonne lecture !

Chapitre n°1 : Comme des enfants

« Un monde trop grand pour de si petites personnes... »

Accoudée à une fenêtre, une jeune fille aux yeux verts étincelants et aux traits du visage fin observait pour la dernière fois l'endroit où elle avait passée une bonne partie de sa vie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru retourner là-bah, la communauté sorcière lui manquait tellement. Poudlard avait été sa maison pendant un temps, un temps de guerre où tout n'allait pas bien. C'est le cas aujourd'hui, tout va mal, la chute de Harry Potter lors de la bataille contre le Lord Voldemort a laissée des cœurs meurtries.

Beaucoup de choses ont changés, plus aucun sang-de-bourbe n'est en vie et aucun résistant n'a été retrouvés à l'heure qu'il est. Tout va mal, des membres encore vivant de l'Ordre du Phénix font souvent des appelles radios pour essayer de retrouver des résistants, mais jusque ici, aucun n'a donné signe de vie.

C'est ainsi que le monde s'est reconstruit, les gens se cachent par peur d'être exécutés seulement en bousculant un noble ou juste parce que les partisans du Lord en ont envie. La société n'a plus aucun respect pour les personnes âgés et pour les enfants, ils laissent mourir les anciens et tracent déjà la vie des plus jeunes.

C'est comme ça que la vie a reprit son compte, c'est le cas de Emilie Spender, âgée de 17 ans, adepte de la magie blanche depuis son plus jeune age. Elle avait cinq ans quand elle a perdu ses parents, assassinés la nuit juste après l'annonce du décès de James et Lily Potter. Emilie vit dans un orphelinat de Londres, réputé pour son nombre d'enfant et pour sa grandeur. Aucun des membres de sa famille n'a voulut d'elle, c'est ce qu'on dit les aurores mais tout le monde sait que c'est juste parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de famille. Aujourd'hui elle a une vie assez miteuse, elle reste cloîtrée dans sa chambre et elle ne sort que la nuit, elle n'a pas vraiment d'avenir, ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour, ne va pas beaucoup à l'école mais fait avec ses propres moyens. Dans son esprit tout est vide d'espoir, elle a essayé de s'échapper en vain, mais n'a réussi qu'a attirer des ennuies à ses camarades.

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, elle compte partir et faire sa vie, elle n'a pas envie d'attendre ses 18 ans, elle a déjà assez attendue comme ça. Elle veut retrouver le monde sorcier, elle veut terminer son apprentissage de magie à Poudlard, mais il ne reste plus rien de cette école, à part quelques pierres qui traînent par si par là. Mais c'est cette nuit que tout va se jouer, sa vie est entre ses mains, si elle échoue, elle finit dans un centre spécialisé pour les enfants atteins de stress nerveux (ce qui est faux, mais la mentalité d'ici est au plus bas).

...๑۩۞۩๑...

_Samedi 31 août _

Ça y est, je vais enfin m'en aller de cette asile de fou, mon plan est au point, mais il faut que j'agisse normalement, ne surtout pas paniquer si les choses tournent mal et rester à tout prix crédible.

Commençons, 1..2..3..

-Au secours !

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approcha de la porte de ma chambre et observa ma main que j'avais précédemment frappée contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mademoiselle ? me demanda le gardien des clefs.

-Je me suis coincé la main dans la porte ! essayai-je de lui faire croire toujours aussi paniqué.

-Faites-moi voir ça, me dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Pétrificus Totalus !

Il s'effondra à terre comme une mouche, c'est à cette instant que je passais à l'action. J'arrachais les clefs de sa ceinture et m'élançais vivement dans les couloirs sombres et interminables de l'orphelinat. Il faisait vide et froid, on se serait cru dans une chambre froide ou en Alaska. Le couloir était blanc comme neige, ça faisait pensé à un hôpital, le faite que certains enfants soient atteins de maladies, rendaient l'ambiance un peu plus terrifiante, on pouvait les entendre crier, pleurer et tousser.

J'étais fière de mon coup, j'avais réussi après tant d'années, ça faisait du bien de se sentir libre. Je tournais au détour d'un couloir, quand j'entendis des pas résonnaient dans mon dos. J'accélérais un peu plus et me mis soudainement à courir, me retournant à chaque fois que ma respiration devenait faible.

Je courrais vite mais la fatigue me guettait, je savais que j'étais prêt du but mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me stoppa :

-Suis-moi, je vais t'aider, on va passer par un autre chemin, des gardes sont postés devant la grande porte, même avec nos baguettes on a aucune chance, déclara l'inconnue plutôt sûr de lui.

-Qui..qui es-tu ? bégayai-je encore surprise de l'arrivée du sorcier.

-Pas le temps de discuter, dans 10 minutes l'alarme sonnera et on sera fichue !

L'inconnue m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna avec lui vers un couloir où étrangement aucun bruit ne retentissait. Il ralentit le pas puis au bout de ce couloir il s'arrêta. Il y avait une porte en fer sécurisée avec un mot de passe.

L'homme m'observa un bon moment puis tapa un code, malheureusement je ne réussis pas à le retenir, il était assez complexe à vrai dire.

-Tu comptes aller où ? m'interrogea-t-il la respiration haletante.

-J'en ai aucune idée, mais bon, il fallait que je parte d'ici. Et toi tu travailles ici ?

-Non, enfin pas vraiment, pour me punir mon père m'a envoyé ici pour aider.

-Ho, désolé...

L'homme abaissa sa capuche que je n'avais pas encore remarquée. Il était blond platine, il avait des yeux gris acier et un sourire assez étrange. Ce garçon devait avoir mon age, ou peut-être un ans de plus, en tout cas, je savais que c'était un sorcier, on s'était forcément rencontré quelque part.

-Bon, je te fais une proposition, je t'héberge le temps que tu trouves un endroit où habiter et en échange tu dois m'aider, me proposa-t-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Je suis d'accord, mais je dois t'aider à faire quoi ?

-Des missions d'infiltrations.

Je restais choqué, il m'avait vraiment prise pour une espionne ou une agent de la C.I.A ! Je réfléchis un long moment, c'était si compliqué ce qu'il me demandait, je ne me croyais pas à la hauteur de ça. La dernière fois que j'ai fait une mission elle a tournée au carnage.

-J'accepte mais tu dois me promettre certaine choses...

-Comme tu veux.

-De une : je ne veux pas de mort, de deux : je dois être préparé à l'avance et de trois : je dois avoir quelque chose pour me protéger au cas où ta mission tournerait mal.

-Marché conclus ! Alors, moi c'est Drago et toi ?

-Emilie, dis-je avec un grand sourire plein de malice.

-Alors ma chère Emilie, je t'emmène dans mon Antre !

Il m'attrapa le bras et nous transplanâmes devant un grand Manoir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas transplané, évidemment j'eus des nausées et je croyais que ma tête allait exploser.

Le Manoir était grand et noir, il était assez sinistre, il ne donnait pas très envie d'y entrer. D'un pas rapide, Drago poussa la porte et m'invita à y entrer. En plus d'être mignon, il était galant, j'avais gagné le jackpot !

-Ce n'est pas mon manoir, c'est celui de ma tante, elle me la légué peu après sa mort.

-Tu dois avoir mal au fond de toi...

-Je ne l'aimais pas, c'était la plus immonde des femmes au monde, elle n'avait de la pitié pour personne et elle était complètement folle.

Je ne préférais pas trop m'attarder là dessus. Quand je découvris le salon j'écarquillais les yeux. C'était tellement beau, il y avait un grand canapé noir qui prenait toute la largeur du tapis devant la cheminée. Il y avait aussi un grand escalier en bois sombre qui rendait la pièce encore plus belle.

Pas loin du salon, il y avait une grand cuisine noir et blanche avec plein de placard et tiroir partout autour. Mais ce qui m'intéressait le plus, c'était cette armoire seule au bout de la pièce. Elle était en bois, elle avait l'air abîmé, ça se voyait qu'on l'avait déjà utilisée.

-Elle t'intéresse vraiment cette armoire ? balança Drago d'un coup, ce qui me fit sortir me mes pensées.

-Heu..non, pourquoi dis-tu çela ? paniquai-je étrangement.

-Ça fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que tu la scrutes sans dire un mot.

-C'est juste que je la trouve un peu..seule. A quoi sert-elle ?

-Seule ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, passons. C'est une armoire à disparaître, elle servait autrefois à faire disparaître rapidement une heure ou deux ceux qui y entraient quand des mangemorts leur rendaient une petite visite.

-Intéressant.

Il alla dans la cuisine puis me demanda si je voulais boire ou manger quelque chose. Pour faire bonne mesure, je répondis que je ne voulais rien, même si, j'avais horriblement faim mais il m'apporta quand même du thé avec des cookies au chocolat. On aurait dit qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées, ce garçon m'intriguait, il fallait absolument que j'en apprenne un peu plus sur lui...

-J'ai oublié de te dire mon nom de famille, parce qu'après te l'avoir dit, je sais que tu vas vouloir partir.

-Non, je ne ferai pas ça, c'est un peu déplacé d'agir ainsi.

-Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

Mon sourire disparu aussitôt de mes lèvres pour laisser place à des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong.

-Heu..ha..bah..c'est..cool, réussis-je à articuler maladroitement.

-Je sais que tu es choqué..

-Ça tu peux le dire, mais je ne m'enfuirais pas.

-Même si tu es au courant de tout ce que j'ai fait ? Me demanda-t-il ahurit.

-Oui, mais si on continue à se détester les uns et les autres, la paix disparaîtra et laissera place à la haine.

-Tu as une très bonne conception des affinités, toi. Je paries que tu es l'amie de tout le monde, même du Diable juste parce que tu veux que tout le monde s'aime, dit-il ironiquement.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, c'était juste une image tu vois Mr Drago Malefoy qui fait partit du fan-club « tout le monde m'aime, mais moi j'aime personne » !

-Exactement Mrs Emilie Spender qui fait partit du fan-club « Je veux la paix, mais je fais la guerre » !

J'ouvris grand la bouche, j'étais prête à riposter mais j'eus un énorme déclic : Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir dit mon nom de famille et lui avoir dit que j'avais fait la guerre au côtés de Harry Potter.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom de famille ? Criai-je sans faire attention aux oreilles de Drago.

-Tu étais à Poudlard avec moi et contrairement à toi, moi je me souviens bien de ton visage, répondit-il avec un sourire vainqueur.

-C'était toi le petit blond arrogant, prétentieux et orgueilleux que j'ai insulté de sale fouine en 6e année ? déclarais-je la bouche grande ouverte.

-Et oui, c'était moi. Je ne t'ai pas vu souvent, si je me souviens bien, tu es venu seulement trois années.

-Heu..c'était compliqué de m'échapper, à chaque fois que je revenais j'étais sévèrement punie, dis-je un peu embarrassé.

Nous discutâmes longtemps du passé, de Poudlard, de notre vie actuelle et de ce qu'on voulait faire plus tard, comme des enfants..

Il m'emmena voir la chambre où j'allais passer la nuit, j'étais un peu anxieuse à l'idée de dormir sous le même toit que mon pire ennemie de collège.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et le fixais, j'attendais qu'il me dise quelque chose, mais il ne su que me dire : « La salle de bain est au fond du couloir à droite ». Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais entendre, je voulais qu'il me rassure, qu'il me dise qu'il essayerait de changer les choses, vu que c'est un mangemort.

-Tu crois que tout va changer un jour ?

-Peut-être un jour, mais ne te fais pas de faux espoir, c'est risqué d'essayer de faire changer les choses, surtout en ce moment... me répondit-il, le regard vide de toutes émotions.

-Tu veux dire qu'il va falloir attendre longtemps ?

-Peut-être bien que oui...

Il avait dit ça d'un ton si lasse qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait perdu tout espoir. Beaucoup de gens ont perdu espoir, moi j'ai encore cette flamme dans mon cœur, qui me dit que rien n'est finie, que c'est juste le temps d'un hiver et que ça passera. Mais même moi, je suis entrain de m'effondrer comme tout les autres. C'est si difficile d'admettre que les choses pourront rester telle qu'elles sont pour toujours. Dans le fond, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire à moi ? Je passerai peut-être ma vie à servir un pauvre imbécile d'inconnue durant le restant de mes jours, qui sait ? Et si je meurs, qui pleurera sur ma tombe ? Personne. Je sers juste à satisfaire mes patrons, de nos jours, c'est si réputé l'esclavage. Peut-être que quelqu'un me kidnappera et je serai peut-être son esclave ?

Une petite voix m'interrompit dans mes pensées, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu celle-là : « Emilie ressaisit toi, tu es une fille forte ! Retire ces pensées farfelues de ta tête, tu déprimes ou quoi ? Moi j'ai un bon remède pour ça, il faut que tu fasses la paix avec ton esprit, mais cette fois je ne peux pas t'aider. Courage ma belle, je sais que tu t'en sortiras ! »

Elles me font bien rire mes petites voix, elles viennent toujours me remettre mes idées en place.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées comme m'avait suggérée une de mes petites voix il y a deux secondes. Le seul problème que j'avais en ce moment, c'était Drago. J'avais complètement oublié sa présence, en plus je pense fort, c'est à dire que mes pensées franchissent toujours la limite de ma bouche.

-Tu sais Emilie, on est tous affaiblie à cause de ça, même moi qui pourtant travaille pour eux. On en a tous marre, il faut que tu restes forte et courageuse, tu n'es pas la seule à te battre. Je pense que tu vas te rendre compte par la suite que je tiens plus à toi que tu ne l'imagines. Alors fait un effort et arrête de me foutre le moral à zéro.

-Désolé...

Le ton froid qu'il avait employé m'avait fait un peu peur. Il me fait peur tout cour, c'est drôle quand on y pense enfaîte, je ne voyais et je ne verrais jamais Drago faire mal à une mouche mais le ton qu'il avait pris en pétrifierait plus d'une !

Je lui fis un dernier sourire et il quitta la pièce, me laissant seul dans mes songes, comme d'habitude. Comment ça va se passer maintenant ? Mon objectif principal c'est de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à abuser de l'hospitalité de Drago, mais j'avais réellement besoin de son aide et c'était le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

Je m'endormis finalement, à trois heures du matin.

_Dimanche 1er septembre_

Je me réveillais de bonne heure, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on dormait chez son pire ennemie, surtout dans la maison de Drago Malefoy. Il était sept heures du matin et j'avais toujours la sensation de mettre assoupie juste une minute. Cette nuit avait été extrêmement fatigante. Le soleil qui traversait la fenêtre me tapa brusquement dans va figure, je poussais un juron et descendis pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

-Mrs est de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois, siffla Drago entre ses dents.

-Lâche-moi !

-Je confirme, mais pas de chance, j'ai une mission pour toi.

-Déjà !

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je faisais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et que mon boulot était de faire croire aux mangemorts que j'étais de leur côtés ?

-Non ! répondis-je ébahit.

-Maintenant tu le sais, et ta mission consiste à t'infiltrer au ministère.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est de la folie ! hurlai-je loin de me douter que c'était un ordre.

-Peut-être, tu sais ce que t'y gagnes si tu réussis la mission.

-Moui...

J'eus un coup de blues, j'avais très peur. Comment pouvait-on accéder au ministère en utilisant les toilettes sans se faire arrêter parce que nous ne sommes pas sur la liste ? Là j'étais vraiment perdu, il faisait vraiment fort !

-Et comment j'y accède vu que je ne travaille pas là-bah gros malin ?

-J'ai tout prévue, me répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Tu t'appelles Gemma Brooks, tu as vingt-et-un ans et tu travailles en tant que libraire au service du Ministre.

-Mais..mais, j'ai besoin de Polynectar et ça prend longtemps à concocter, deux mois je crois !

-Pas besoin, tu as déjà ta propre carte d'identité avec tes papiers, j'ai tout fait il y un mois pour que mon plan soit prêt.

Là, j'avais un gros doute, depuis quand m'observait-il ? Et si il était devenu un psychopathe qui essaye de me mettre en prison par pur vengeance ?

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, je t'observe depuis deux mois peut-être, ou plus, dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu es un vrai psychopathe ! hurlais-je en lui lançant des coussins dans la tête. Comment as-tu osé, je suis désemparé ! Tu es le pire individu au monde !

-Peut-être.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient ici !

-Moi, ou c'est parce que tu n'as pas d'autres endroits où aller, répondit-il un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Ne te fiches pas de moi, tu sais très bien que quand je pourrais, je partirais, loin de toi !

-Tu as finie ?

-Oui ! criai-je en quittant la pièce.

Je ne pu apercevoir qu'un sourire arrogant qui disait clairement qu'il s'en foutait royalement de ce que je pensais. Qu'il m'énervait ce crétin avec ses plans de guerre ! On ne peut même plus être tranquille maintenant ?! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuné en plus !

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, le regard tout aussi perdu que celui qu'avait eu mon père quand le sortilège l'avait touché de plein fouet. Quand on sait qui la tué, on se rend vite compte qu'il faut protéger les gens qu'on aime, et ne pas les laisser partir avant l'heure.

Cette nuit là, j'ai aussi perdu ma mère et mon grand frère, il avait six ans. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Voldemort m'avait épargné, contrairement à Harry, c'est lui qui en avait décidé ainsi.

J'arrêtais de penser à cette tragédie, ça me faisait mal et ce n'était pas bon de revoir tout ça. J'observais la chambre dont je n'avais pas encore admirée, elle était verte et argent, il y avait un lit en baldaquin, deux tables de chevets en bois ciré, une grande armoire aussi en bois et un grand bureau. Cette chambre était juste splendide, avec les reflets de la lumière sur le mur gris argenté, ça avait un petit côtés chambre campagnarde (si on ne prenait pas en compte le reste de la maison).

-Tu comptes bouder longtemps ? me demanda Drago que je n'avais pas entendu entrer.

-Laisse moi tranquille.

-Non, répondit-il brusquement.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'ai pas envie de te voir tirer la tronche.

-Que tu m'agaces, comment ai-je pu te supporter à Poudlard ?! ricanai-je en me remémorant les insultes permanentes qu'on se lançait tout les jours.

-A vrai dire, tu n'étais pas souvent là.

-Même, on aurait dit que ça faisait une éternité que je te connaissais !

-C'est pas faux.

J'allais me lever quand il me repoussa sur le lit, j'eus d'abord un cri de surprise puis après j'éclatais de rire. Il n'y avait rien de drôle, mais à voir la tête de celui qui avait fait cet acte impardonnable, c'était à pouffer de rire.

-Tu sais qu'on est pas ami pour autant, sourit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

-Je sais.

-Et je ne changerais jamais. Au faite, je suis désolé de t'avoir espionné...

-C'était pour la bonne cause ? Lui demandai-je fixé sur ses lèvres.

-Oui. Voldemort a pris possession du ministère, le Ministre sait des choses importantes sur l'évolution du plan du Lord, et donc c'est pour ça que tu dois te faire passer pour sa secrétaire et lui soutirer des informations sur l'avancement de ce plan.

-C'est quoi son plan ?

-En plus d'avoir éliminé tout les sang-de-bourbes de cette planète, il veut éliminer tout les moldus.

On a appris il y a peu de temps qu'il va organiser une conférence international. A la fin il va faire exploser des bombes qui vont tuer des millions de personnes.

-Il est malade !

-Oui, il doit se faire interner je pense.

Cette nouvelle m'avait effrayée. Je n'avais jamais pris en compte la cruauté de cet homme. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller pour aboutir à ses fins ?

Drago avait eu raison de vouloir agir pour l'Ordre du Phénix, mais c'était risqué pour moi. Je ne savais pas si il avait pensé à ce qu'il se passerait si la mission tournait mal. Bon j'avoue, je suis une trouillarde, mais quand il faut se sacrifier pour le bien de la population, je suis prête à tout. Même à mettre ma vie en péril...

Tic tac tic tac.

J'attendais qu'il soit deux heures moins le quart de l'après-midi pour partir au ministère. J'avais mangé, j'étais habillé et j'étais complètement transformé en une jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans.

-Drago, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Oui j'arrive, dit-il en montant les escaliers pour me rejoindre. Qui a-t-il ?

-Je n'arrive pas à refermer ma robe, elle me serre un peu.

Il m'attrapa les hanches et d'une main il leva la fermeture éclair jusqu'à mon cou. A ce contact j'eus un frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Drago.

-On dirait que je te fais de l'effet, déclara-t-il avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

-Heu..n'importe quoi, balbutiai-je tout en gardant mon calme.

Il sourit et alla dans sa chambre. Je n'étais pas fière de moi, j'avais très mal mentie, d'habitude j'y arrivais mieux. J'étais même la reine du baratin à Poudlard, mais ça c'était avant que tout change.

Il était l'heure que je parte, je fis signe de la main à Drago et je transplanais devant les toilettes publics. J'avançais vers la cabine et y entra. Je ne me souvenais plus comment ça fonctionnait mais j'eus un déclic et je tirais la chasse d'eau.

J'avançais dans cet immense bâtiment, il y avait toujours cette sculpture où les moldus étaient écrasés par un plan de pierre. Les voix des personnes autour de moi me fit froid dans le dos, quand on sait que ce sont tous des partisans du Lord, il y a de quoi avoir des frissons. Plusieurs personnes me saluèrent, soit par un signe de la main ou par un faible « Bonjour ». C'était étrange ici, je n'étais venu qu'une fois durant mon enfance, mais je ne m'étais jamais imaginer ce que cachais cette endroit. J'étais toujours en marche vers le bureau du ministre quand je croisais quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais voulut croiser.

-Gemma, ça faisait longtemps, comment va votre mère ? me demanda Doloress Ombrage.

-Bien...elle va bien, bégayai-je en gardant la tête baissée.

-Le Ministre Pius Thicknesse vous attend dans son bureau.

-Bien.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers le bureau du « Ministre de la magie ». Très drôle, Pius n'était même pas capable de se faire entendre avec son langage de politicien.

Sur le chemin, je vis pleins de mangemort que j'avais combattu, comme Macnair, Alecto et Amycus

Carrow, Dolohov... Ils me regardaient tous étrangement, comme si ils m'avaient reconnue.

Enfin devant le bureau de Pius, je toquai à la porte. Il ne vint même pas ouvrir la porte, il me dit juste « Entrez ».

-Mademoiselle Brooks, je viens vous parler du plan. Alors déjà ça se passera le vingt-deux décembre à minuit. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir à cette conférence mais si vous venez nous vous offrirons quelque chose. Nous comptons un million six cent cinquante personnes, que des moldus, aucun sang-de-bourbe. Déjà un problème en moins, Macnair va poser les bombes sous le grand pont et à la fin de la cérémonie, il va les enclencher.

Je ne pouvais rien dire, j'étais très choqué et effrayé. C'était immonde ce qu'ils allaient faire aux moldus, eux qui espéraient être tranquille après tout ce qu'ils leur avaient dit. Vu qu'il se rendit compte de mon silence je lui dis : « Très bien, quelle intelligence vous avez fait preuve pour trouver ce merveilleux plan ». Il m'avait souri, j'avais gagné, je pouvais sortir sereinement.

Je sortis de la pièce le sourire au lèvre, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qui allait se passer après, pas du tout même.

-Spender tu es morte ! Hurla Dolohov derrière moi.

Ma voix se brisa doucement, j'étais baigné dans un nuage de poussière et je courrais sans me retourner. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Je lançais des Stupéfix autour de moi, les gens criaient, j'étais un peu, comme inconsciente. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais. Je tuai des gens, parce que je devais sauver ma peau. C'était ça enfaîte le cycle de la vie. Tuer pour survivre, c'était étrange.

Je fonçais dans pleins de personnes, ils me regardaient tous, ahurit. J'entendais les cris de Dolohov et des gardes. Je savais que j'étais presque arriver au grille pour transplaner, mais un sortilège me toucha juste quand je me tenais devant la grille. Je rampais à terre, toujours dans cette poussière étrange et je pu enfin transplaner.

J'étais à terre, devant le manoir de Drago. Il faisait noir, des vieux parchemins volaient tout autour de moi. Je me relevais doucement puis j'entrais dans la maison. Là aussi il faisait sombre. Tout avait été saccagé pendant mon absence. Où était Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Tout d'un coup, on aurait dit que j'avais pris un coup de massue sur la tête, je m'évanouis.

Ma tête cogna contre le sol froid de la demeure. J'étais gelé, je n'arrivais pas à bouger, je voyais des gens défiler devant moi. Ils passaient tous dans les pièces, ne faisant pas attention à moi. Voldemort était parmi eux. Instinctivement je fermais les yeux.

Je me décidais à les rouvrir quand je n'entendis plus un bruit. Une femme au cheveux blond blanc me regardait avec pitié. J'eus du mal à la reconnaître au début, je voyais flou, même dans ma tête.

C'était Narcissa Malefoy, elle me caressa les cheveux et me releva. Je la regardais sans rien dire, elle m'aida à marcher et nous fîmes transplaner devant un Manoir, elle m'aida à marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle me posa sur un canapé en cuir, je refermais les yeux, ne faisant pas attention à celui qui avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Parfois j'entendais les discutions, ça parlaient souvent de la guerre et de gens qui perdaient la vie. On venait me soigner, quelqu'un me mettait un gant froid sur le front, certainement parce que je devais avoir de la fièvre. Je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller, des fois je clignais des yeux, mais ils se refermaient immédiatement après.

Je sentis mon cœur ralentir, j'avais mal un peu partout, je voulais juste que tout ça, s'arrête. Je finis par m'endormir un peu après, laissant mes pensées vagabonder...

_Mercredi 2 octobre_

Je papillonnais des yeux, j'arrivais enfin à les garder ouverts pendant plus de dix secondes, c'était déjà ça. Je n'étais pas au même endroit que tout à l'heure, j'étais dans une pièce tout en blanc, il y avait une table de chevet à côtés de moi où on avait mis des fleurs. Une femme habillée tout en blanc rentra dans la pièce, elle me sourit puis s'installa à mes côtés.

-Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? réussis-je à articuler correctement.

-Je suis le docteur Davis et vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

-Je ne me souviens juste que j'étais dans un canapé en cuir et que je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux.

-Vous avez fait un coma profond, suite à un sortilège de magie noir très puissant. Ça fais deux mois...

Mon visage avait changé, il avait viré au blanc, blanc comme un linge, la femme m'attrapa la main, forcément elle était glacée.

Elle me fixa et cria : « Équipe numéro quatre, prenez les seringues, tout de suite ! ». Des gens arrivèrent dans la chambre et me plantèrent des aiguilles dans le bras.

Je me sentis paralysé, j'étais paralysé, les personnes en blouses blanches à côtés de moi me regardaient comme si ils avaient vu un cadavre.

Ce fut long, les perfusions, les pinces et les sortilèges. Ça me faisait mal, mes bras me picotaient et ma paupière gauche sautillait. Mrs Davis avait l'air inquiète, je savais que mon état était pitoyable mais pas aussi grave que le montrait la machine à côtés de moi.

Des médicomages sortirent de la chambre et me laissèrent seul avec le docteur. Elle s'assit sur le bout du lit et se pencha sur moi, elle semblait distraite par quelque chose. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder mes yeux, je n'étais pas aveugle, ça j'en étais sûr mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'inquiéter ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

-C'est très compliqué, quand vous avez été touché par ce sortilège, vos yeux ont changés de couleur, vous avez perdu de nombreux kilos et tu es devenu blanche. Au départ..au départ on a cru que vous étiez morte.

-Ho...vous croyez que c'est grave docteur ? dis-je inquiète.

-Peut-être, on ne connaît pas grand chose sur vous, si vous avez une maladie, si vous êtes allergique à quelque choses, si vous êtes handicapé... On va vous gardez quelques jours, en espérant que votre état de santé s'améliore, déclara Mrs Davis en me faisant un faux sourire.

Dans un bruit sourd, un homme au cheveux blancs platines entra dans la pièce. Je le reconnu tout de suite, c'était Drago. Il était essoufflé, si quelqu'un l'avait vu comme ça dans la rue, il aurait pensé qu'il avait fait le marathon.

-Emilie, tu es réveillé, soupira-t-il de soulagement. Ça va ma guerrière ?

-Un peu mieux. Quelle jour on est ?

-On est mercredi. J'ai suspendu la mission, vu dans l'état que je t'ai rendu, il fallait mieux qu'on arrête tout maintenant. Tu aurais pu mourir.

-J'ai réussis, fis-je rapidement.

-Tu as réussis ? Articula-t-il ahurit.

-Oui, je vais tout te raconter.

Je lui racontais tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, il était suspendu à mes lèvres, avalant le moindre mot que je prononçais. A la fin il m'embrassa le front puis s'assit sur un fauteuil pas loin du lit. Je regardais par la fenêtre, observant les oiseaux dans leurs nids, donnant leurs vers qu'ils avaient attrapés à leurs petits.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là-bah ? me demanda-t-il, me sortant de mes songes.

-C'est compliqué.

-Réponds-moi ! Cria-t-il si fort que le verre que je tenais à la main se brisa en mille morceaux.

-Je..je, pense que tu devrais partir. Tu me fais peur, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Je te raconterais quand tu seras calmé, demain par exemple.

Il sortit de la pièce, ses pas lourds sur le carrelage abîmé. Il devenait agressif quand je ne lui répondais pas, il était étrange en ce moment, on aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait plus pour sa mission que pour moi. Il avait oublié sa baguette, elle était posé sur sa chaise.

Je me levais et la pris dans mes mains. Elle avait changé d'allégeance, elle n'était plus pareil, elle était plus lourde et moins flexible qu'avant. Sa baguette était remplie de magie noir, il avait dû l'utiliser pour faire de mauvaise chose. A présent, je n'avais plus confiance en lui, il avait beaucoup changé. Je l'avais revu qu'une seule fois après mon coma et il a quand même réussi à m'effrayer.

Je viens de réaliser que mon monde à moi est imparfait, où plutôt _je _suis imparfaite, je n'arrive pas à assumer le désordre que je cause quand je me lis d'amitié avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas du même monde que moi. Ce quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur d'exister, de montrer qu'il est bien présent, qui ne laisse personne indifférent. Ce quelqu'un qui te fait peur, qui t'apprend à aimer, à détester, à pleurer, à rougir. Celui qui te fait tourner la tête, qui te fait mourir, qui t'aime mais t'oublie vite. Celui qui t'aide, qui t'apprend à vivre, à sourire, à travailler et à entendre les autres.

Oui,_ je_ suis imparfaite, lui est tout aussi parfait que je ne l'étais avant, la voix de la paix à fait fondre en moi une sorte de rose qui était cachée tout au fond de mon cœur. Quand on l'atteignait, elle piquait, elle faisait autant mal que quand on lui faisait mal, parfois elle disparaissait pour se faufiler dans un autre endroit. Mais elle n'y est plus depuis longtemps, elle a brûler ou a perdu toutes ses pétales. On m'a fait tellement souffrir que je ne ressens plus que de la pitié pour les gens qui m'aiment, enfin.. ceux qui croient m'aimer. C'est quand tout va bien pour les autres que pour moi tout va mal, les épreuves, les disputes, les bagarres, on m'a fait vivre un enfer à l'orphelinat. On m'insultait de pleurnicheuse, de menteuse, de fugueuse et de chouchoute, juste parce que le directeur avait pitié de mon cas.

Mais maintenant tout va changer, l'espoir n'a jamais disparue parce que j'ai espoir que tout va redevenir calme comme avant et que je vais pouvoir partir loin où personne pourra m'insulter et me dénigrer en permanence.

Oui, je la gagnerais cette bataille, qu'elle soit dur ou bien facile, je la gagnerai haut la main, et je crierais le nom de chaque personnes qui m'ont fait du mal pour qu'ils m'acclament et me disent que c'est finie. Mon esprit est libre de vagabonder où bon lui semble, telle un ange parcourant le ciel à la recherche d'une âme trop sensible pour être réellement vivante.

Je suis comme un enfant qui a besoin de combler le vide en se sentant coupable de tout les malheurs du monde, et même si on arrive un jour à me convaincre que je suis faite pour vivre une vie paisible comme les autres, peut-être que mon masque sera déjà tombé, c'est-à-dire que je serais morte.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Finie ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il ne sera pas trop court. Si vous repérez des fautes, dîtes le moi parce que c'est normal de faire des fautes à mon âge, vu que je n'ai que 13 ans.

Bisous tout le monde


End file.
